1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making ground fish meat products (SURIMI).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the conventional method for making surimi products includes the steps of: taking meat out of a fish body; bleaching the meat with water; dewatering the meat preliminarily; removing fine bones, hard muscles and skins from the meat; dewatering the meat again; and grinding the meat with additives.
Where the fish to be processed by the above conventional method is fresh and contains high-quality meat, the surimi product obtained thereby does not become a problem. However, where the fish is not fresh or does not contain tough meat, just like the fish dwelling in a shallow fishing ground or the fish after spawning, the surimi product obtained can only provide a final fish paste product which is too soft and is very low in quality. Such low-quality surimi products are put on sale as second- or third-class products.